Vanilla Care
by 9CatLives
Summary: AU! Kuroko is the College Sophomore owner of Vanilla Care, a daycare/kindergarten. He got so popular, however, he's beginning to need help! But when he actually gets the support he's looking for will he regret it? With 4 new fellow college student employees and 1 other, slightly psychotic friend, will he survive? KuroxGen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Since my computer is now shot, the one with the 40+ chapters I prepared the past month for this month, I decided to publish a few new stories before I get all that data back in disc form. I'm sincerely sorry, and I feel like I wasted the past month completely and utterly, but I'll get all those things published soon, hopefully. But in the meantime, enjoy these! There should another two coming shortly...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

I started this Daycare and Kindergarten Center back when I was only 15, and I'm currently 19. Within these last four, I gotten a reputation, both I and my business.

The phantom boss and it's mystical teaching prowess at Vanilla Care.

Sounds pretty stupid, but it's a pretty well known and believed topic. I am a fairly good teacher, and all of my students have gotten flying marks on their tests so far, and they always visit to brag about it.

But I don't mind; I miss my past charges. The mothers also love me. I just started college and I've been managing a successful business for 4 years already, taking care of and teaching youths ages 2-6.

I'm short and have little presence, but for some reason I have a certain charm that the little ones adore, because I always get more every year. In fact, I gotten so many, that I'm becoming overwhelmed.

I think it's about time to get some hired help.

I do have more than enough money saved from the last four years; I have a scholarship for Humanities and Literature and my rent is cheap and the apartment is nice. The only thing that I actually use that saved money for is food and managing Vanilla.

Though, what I'm scared of is no one wanting to work in a place with screaming toddlers running all over them and a phantom-like boss so quiet and mysterious they have a heart attack.

Well, I had to try, so I made a few posters and put them on some bulletin boards. I kid you not, right when I came back into my shop, I heard a skidding noise, a few bangs and then a college student slammed open the glass door.

"Boss, I want the job!"


	2. Aomine Daiki

**I'm super sorry about the long wait! I was doing something for my little bro for a few days, not to mention getting sucked into Natsume Yuujinchou thanks to my sisters, and that threw everything off track, but still, you've finally got it! I hope you enjoy and please review! Sorry if it was too short, but it'll probably be better next time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

"Boss, I want the job!"

I stared blankly, as usual, at the young adult before me. He was obviously a college student. With a young face, despite the in depth muscles that could be seen due to the rolled up black sleeves of his hoodie and the silver athletic shorts.

What really struck me was the dark tan skin and the blue hair. How unusual for a japanese person, but I have teal hair and eyes with ghostly pale skin so I don't really have much room to talk.

He was holding a flyer I had just put up in front of me, and was heavily panting. He probably ran all the way over here. For this job. That works with children. And with the shape of his body...He's really desperate.

The athlete began blinking, then looked side to side. "WHAT?!" he suddenly shouted. Why would he? Oh. Wait, kami darn it, he can't-

"He must still be putting up flyers or has already gone home! I can't believe I missed him! I ran at top speed and it'd only been up for 10 minutes!" he moaned, sitting on a little bench meant for when the little children are waiting to be picked up. He can't see me.

10 minutes! 10 minutes ago, I had taken a bus to go onto the border of the slums and a bus back, put up 2 more flyers then walked home! How did he cover that much ground on foot in 10 minutes when it took me a bus?!

"Well, it's true I found it at the very edge, which is a long time from here, so he's probably still out there putting up flyers. Yeah, that's it!" he reassured himself. I felt sort of sad. He was tricking himself into believing there was still hope. Fortunately for him, luck may have been on his side this time.

"Excuse me," I spoke, but he was completely oblivious to it. Sighing, I tapped his shoulder. He screeched and whipped to look at me. My lips tugged at a smirk. "Hello. Are you waiting for someone?" I asked innocently, smiling a bit. Yes, I feel very proud to admit I have learned how to smile. I feel giddy just doing it.

He stared at me, still wide eyed, but then broke into a really big smile. So big, in fact, it nearly caused me to look away. "Yeah! Are you another employee? Thank God someone's still here! I was waiting for him to return, but could you tell me about the job opening?"

He must think that because I'm also very young looking, but I made no move to correct him. This could be interesting. "Yes. Work days are Monday to Saturday, with 950 yen per hour (around 9-11 dollars, so pretty much minimum wage). You duty would be to help entertain the group that is not being taught."

"Taught?""Yes. This place doubles as a Kindergarten," I informed him as he nodded. "Excuse me for asking, but you seem to be a jock. Is that correct?""Um, yeah?" I nodded this time.

"Someone like you is usually not the type to sign up for this kind of job. Why?" I prodded. I knew I had no right, but I was seriously curious. His face grew grave. "My mother said that since she's paying for my college, even though I have a sports scholarship, she said that she shouldn't have to be paying for my living expenses as well.

"She kicked me out, and I looked for a job, but no one was hiring. I headed toward the slums, since that's where you go when you're homeless, but then I saw this flyer! It was really plain, but it clearly said it was looking for employees for a daycare called Vanilla Care, so I rushed over!"

I nodded again. I felt really sympathetic for this ma-no, boy. He had no home, and was grasping desperately for some hope. I smiled a bit. He had found some hope, and I had a plan. I walked passed him, who was watching me in confusion, for the door, stopping before I opened it.

"You've got the job," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I say joy wash over his face before he looked at me, doubtful. "How can you say that for sure? You're just an employee," he sighed dejectedly. "Let me tell you two things." He stared at my back again.

"I'll let you crash at my place for a while, if you follow me," he stood up, surprise, glee, unbelieving, these all showed on his face. "And?"

Smiling, I opened the door, letting the pleasantly cool late April air in. "I'm not an employee; I'm the owner." He stared at me, again, in shock. "But you're only-""My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. What is your's?" I interrupted. It took him a moment.

"Aomine Daiki."

**I hope you enjoyed it! And so the first one is Aomine. I have an idea of which one will appear next and which one will join next, and they are different. Also...DING! DING! DIIIING! Animefan106, you were correct! Thank you for reviewing! Also, I thank ben4kevin, Tuvz, Rikki-tan, Itachigurl93, Sapphire 00, MisanthropicGoddess (sorry, as well) and Blacknight291 for reviewing, plus the people who followed/favorited. Blacknight, I'm sorry, but your first guess was wrong...But! Don't get discouraged! Several of your ideas were quite interesting to me and will most likely be used later on. Please review for a quicker chapter and see ya later!**

**9CatLives**


	3. Kise Ryouta and Akashi Seijuurou Part i

**Hello! Sooooo sorry for the late update. I was on vacation for a week with no wi-fi, although I was able to write the rough drafts for several other of my fanfiction. Anyway, here's Kise (since many reviewers asked for him) and Akashi (the original no. 2, although always no. 1~) Part Uno! Hope you like and please review! Oh and thank you so much to those who have!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KNB!**

My breath came out in ragged pants as I clumsily sprinted through the crowded sidewalks, making as many turns I could to lose her while running at 110% power. Although I had closed my eyes in fear, I heard gasps all around me, either from bumping into them or that I'm a famous model, I didn't really care.

What worried me more were the louder shouts behind me. They were getting closer. I had to hurry! My arms flailed and the my unzipped hoodie trailed wildly behind me, getting hit back and forth by my elbows. Opening my eyes for a second, I got a glimpse of a sharp corner, and I went for it. I was going too fast; I wasn't able to make a full turn and my arm banged into the alley's wall.

I ignored the pain, and shot through the narrow space, which was _not _a dead end, and knocked over some trash cans and boxes to stop her. By the time I was at the end, I heard someone run through the trash. I glanced over my shoulder for only a moment, and there she was, quickly running over to me.

She had wild black, shoulder length hair and wore a dark navy school uniform. But what really got me were her eyes. They looked so black; pitless. I dashed off again, into the street. It was pretty much abandoned, which may or may not be a good thing for me. I didn't have much time to dwell on it, so I ran out into the open.

My feet pounded the pavement and the cold night air stung my cheeks and nose and throat, but I didn't mind it, as long I got away from her. I crossed the street and took turns, but I still heard the other's footsteps like an echo. I was looking behind my back agaIn to see how far she was, when I slammed into something soft and small.

I fell hard on my butt, and it took a moment to recover from the shock. I was then staring at a dark skinned guy around my age, who was glaring down at me. "Watch where the hell you're going! Now, thanks to you, I don't know where he is anymore!" he growled. But wait. I was running way too fast for someone to immediately recover. How is he standing?

"S-sorry, I was-" I stopped myself, remembering I was being chased by that psychotic stalker. I turned my head rapidly, which no doubt confused the blue haired dude, and unfortunately caught the glint of her black orbs several houses away. "Sorry, again!" I shouted over my shoulder, running again in the opposite direction of the girl.

8*8*8*8*

I entered my manager's office exhausted. Too tired to pull out a chair, I just fell face first onto the couch. "Ryouta, this is the 6th attempt this week," Tsubaki said, standing up from her desk chair. "Yeah," I lazily reply. "This is getting too dangerous,""Yeah,""So you should probably lay low for awhile,""Yeah,""Do you know what I mean by that?""Yeah-wait! What?!" The blonde woman smirked, putting on her red leather jacket over her white, V-neck cashmere blouse.

"You already agreed to it. No more jobs until you lose this stalker. I'll try to find her, but in the meantime, attend lectures, join a club, maybe get a small job. Be a normal University student," she told me, walking out the same door I just entered. I glared at it, in hopes she would come back and say it was a joke, but of course she didn't. I sighed, but I knew she was right. I've got to shake this stalker.

7&7&7&7& 1 or 2 hours ago 7&7&7&7&

"You're the boss?! And you'll actually let me stay at your place?!" he shouted. I chuckled at the blunette's childish excitement. I nodded, and gestured for him to come out. Giving a lopsided smirk, Aomine complied, but he immediately started shivering. He zipped up his hoodie and pulled his sleeves down. That didn't help much.

I smiled slightly (noticeably) in fondness. He was just like the little kids he cares for during the day. I went back into the building for a minute to get a few things. I came back to find him hopping foot to foot, teeth clacking. I chuckled again (most certainly not giggled) and handed him a wool coat and a hat with ears. He gratefully took them.

Then we started walking to my place, but after being only a fourth of the way there and him losing sight of me for the 7th time, I stopped. He was about to ask me why, when I grabbed his cold hand. He yelped. "T-tetsu!?""Sorry, but due to my low presence, It seems I will have to hold your hand if we're ever going to get home," I answered.

He nodded, but for some reason, was still flustered over holding hands with me. Was it really all that strange? We were in silence for a while until the halfway marker. "Why do you have so little presence?" Aomine asked. "Born this way. I am usually out of a person's line of sight and my movements are smooth yet subtle. What's more, I rarely make any sort of extreme emotion," I answered.

"But you've smiled a lot with me, and if your DayCare is so popular, then you must have smiled with the little ones!" he replied. I thought for a moment. "Maybe it's because I haven't seen anyone so my opposite. It's very refreshing, and since you are very much like the children I take care of, enjoyable."

He became silent again, but it was a comfortable silence. It was already dark, by the time we had almost reached my home. When we were crossing a small park, I let go of his hand to get some drinks at the vending machine. He made sure to keep a keen eye trailed on me, with good reason.

However, when I was about to reach it, something very hard and very fast knocked me over. Thankfully I was able to shield my head but everything now ached. I cracked one eye opened enough to see that the thing that ran into me was a golden haired pretty boy. I could have sworn I've seen his face before.

Aomine was glaring harshly at him, saying something about losing someone...oh, yeah. Me. Sighing, I managed to push myself up. I tried waving my hand in front of the blunette's face, and even the stranger's, but my attempts were abortive. I was alarmed, however, when a look of pure fear washed over his features and began looking all over for something.

When he saw the silhouette of a girl, he apologized again and dashed off. The girl just sunk back into the shadows. Well, with a pretty face like that, it's not surprising to have stalkers. I turned my attention to Aomine. I 'knocked' on his side (quite hard) and enjoyed seeing him scream.

"Oh, Tetsu! I was really worried when I saw you two collide with each other! But then I got sort of distracted and lost track of you..." he confessed. "I'm fine, so let's just get home already before anything else happens tonight," I reassured him, holding his hand again. I had lied. Everything was throbbing, but I could ignore it. Thankfully, that hand was only a little scrapped; the other was bleeding.

Soon enough we were at my apartment complex. "We're room 231," I told him, climbing the stairs to the third floor. I unlocked the door and entered, dragging in Aomine as well. We took off our shoes and went to the kitchen to talk.

"I can pay rent!""No you can't; I would just get my own money returned to me." I felt sort of bad bluntly smashing his meager attempt to repay me. "How about you do the laundry," I suggested. I could see that doing the laundry wasn't exactly a forte of his, but that was all the more reason. "Okay!" he agreed immediately. I smiled and started up some rice.

"Why don't you take a shower? You've been out all day, right?" I suggested. He nodded, and wondered off. I heard him shout 'nice apartment' before the shower turned on. It was a well sized apartment with a good kitchen, a family room, one bathroom with a bath/shower, and a bedroom.

There was a flat screen TV in front of a comfy black couch with blue pillows and creme carpet. The kitchen had a marble topped island and counters with black cupboards. The refrigerator was stainless steel with the freezer vertically parallel. The stools were long with blue cushions and the floor was a black and white tile pattern. The bathroom had blue tiles, black and creme towels and the actual tub/shower was also creme. The bedroom had a fluffy black carpet and a large bed with blue and black sheets and blue and white pillows. The frame and a nightstand on the left was mahogany, the latter with a small lamp and reading glasses.

He came out right when I finished the onigiri, only in a towel, might I add. While I watched him eat, it struck me (with no apparent facial change) that since he was kicked out and he doesn't have a bag that he doesn't have any other clothes.

I frowned, and went to get some of my friends' (*wink*wink*) clothes that they've recently given me if I ever grow up or for the kids to play with (they love using the scissors). "Aomine-kun, here are some clothes to change into," I said, placing the pile on the stool next to him. "I really appreciate it, Tetsu, but I don't think any of your clothes are going to fit me."

"Of course not. These are some of my friends clothes," I replied. "Why do you have some of your friends' clothes?""For the kids to cut up." He nodded. "Also, what's with the nickname Testu?" I asked. "Cause we're friends! Or is it no good?" I shook my head. After we finished, I loaned him a spare toothbrush, a dark blue against my black, and that's when he realized he didn't have anywhere to sleep.

"I'll go on the couch," I said, fetching the blankets. "Wait, no! I'm the freeloader! I should sleep on the couch!" he shouted. "I will,""No I will!""Come to think of it, my bed is queen sized, and since it is a chilly night, how about we just both sleep there?"

"W-what?!" he shrieked. I could have sworn he was blushing, but his dark skin made it difficult. "I was just trying to propose a compromise. Is it bad?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "No! Well...okay," he mumbled. I shrugged and went to the bedroom. I climbed under the light blue covers, and buried by head in the creme pillows.

~~ Normal POV ~~

It took a minute of hesitation for Aomine to join him. He laid right beside him, and it made him very nervous, but even he was lulled to sleep after a while. Although the comforter provided satisfying warmth, the bluenette was still drawn to Kuroko's pleasingly warmer body.

6^6^6^6^ Somewhere else 6^6^6^6^

"Young master, as have requested, I've collected all the students working or owning a business currently," an old butler said, bowing and leaving the thick folder at the redhead's desk. Humming, he flipped to owners and or heirs, which only had 7 people. The first one was him, but the second one was actually an entrepreneur.

'Kuroko Tetsuya, huh? You've had the business since you were in highschool and you still go to Teikou. What's more, you have a job that's usually not chosen by males of you age. How interesting. His blank eyes and face, I wonder if I can break your mask?'

The others, he knew, slightly disappointing him.

5%5%5%5% In the morning, at Teikou 5%5%5%5%

Kuroko POV

I was walking through the overkill walls of Teikou, quietly against my companions noisy tapping. "So your first class is Philosophy?" Aomine asked. I nodded. "Mine's Geometry." What simple chatter with a complete stranger. I've barely known him a day, yet it is like Aomine's deliberately trying to get as close as he can.

This morning I was in quite a state of shock to find Aomine snuggly cuddle up to me. My face heated up at the memory (not that you could see it).

I noted hearing another person walk into the hallway we were currently in, but made no other reaction. Most likely another student heading to a class.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Barely any students know my name though, and that voice is certainly one I'm not familiar with. I turned around to face someone only slightly taller than myself, with camelia red hair and heterochromatic eyes; ruby and gold.

"How may I help you?" I asked.

What's more surprising than him knowing my name, is that he was actually able to find me in this massive campus. He might've been allowed access to my schedule, but if so he must have quite a few connections.

"Could I accompany you and Daiki after your classes are over?" he asked politely. For some reason, I knew that wasn't a question. "Very well," I replied, "Just please be aware we will be heading to work right after," and with those few and quiet words I began heading to my class like every other day, except with two other people staring intently at my back.

4$4$4$4$4$ 2 hours later 4$4$4$4$4

Kuroko POV

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly. I was extremely curious as to why he's paid me any attention. I haven't done anything to warrant the attention of this polite, mysterious redhead whose aura screams obey-or-die.

"Oh he's-" Aomine was shut up when the other looked at him with a pair of scissors that had suspiciously appeared in his hand. My new tanned companion obviously didn't want to be anywhere near the redhead at the moment. "T-testu, can I-""Go get a soda. I'll meet you there," I finished his sentence.

Relief swept through his body and he dashed away. I think I even saw tears in his eyes. I returned to the other, my expecting look reminding him of my question. "I am Akashi Seijuurou. Pleased to meet you." Which was the last thing he said until we reached Vanilla Care, although he was staring at me the whole time again.

When we got there he and turned and smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you," he bowed. "Likewise.""As a way to remember it..."

3#3#3#3#3# 10 minutes later #3#3#3#3#3

Normal POV

"Sorry, Tetsu! I'm late but that was because Bakaga- Hey, what's wrong?" Aomine asked, panting slightly. The light haired college student was in a daze, just standing there in the street before his building.

"Hm? Ah, nothing much," he answered slowly. 'Although it was my first..." he thought again. Aomine gave him a look, but shrugged. They entered and Kuroko walked him through what they needed to do before the kids arrived. Make sure everything was clean, make sure they had all the right food, stuff like that.

"Testu, where should I put the-!" the blunette tripped on one of the small chairs, on top of Kuroko. He landed inches from his boss's face. He turned beat red (Kuroko unfazed by the fall or close proximity). Kuroko had unblinking eyes that you could get lost in, and skin like a Chinese porcelain doll. With soft pink lips so close to his own...

BANG!

"I WANT TO WORK HERE ~su~!

**Did you like it?! Please review for longer chapter! I wonder why Aomine was 10 minutes late, or what Akashi did, or why did Ki-I mean-some random dude barge in yelling right when Aomine was about K-I-S-S Kuroko~? But most importantly, who will be next?! After Akashi and Ryouta part Duo, that is. Thanks for reading and please review. Also, no clue as to when the others will be updates; my computer time is limited, even more so when I stepped on my mobile device T^T**

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
